Question: How many non-empty subsets of $\{ 1 , 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 \}$ consist entirely of odd numbers?
Explanation: We consider the subset $\{ 1, 3, 5, 7 \}$ which consists only of the odd integers in the original set. Any subset consisting entirely of odd numbers must be a subset of this particular subset. And, there are $2^4 - 1 = \boxed{15}$ non-empty subsets of this 4-element set, which we can easily see by making the choice of including or not including each element.